A Darkening Red
by Quetzal
Summary: This is a dark fic of Willow's turbulent thoughts as she goes evil. Spoilers for the rest of Season 6. My 1st Fic, please r/r!


I'm tired. I'm tired of them all. Just 3 days ago did I find my girlfriend on Buffy's bedroom floor, deep red blood slowly pooling out from under her lifeless body. Shards of glass from the window were jutting out from the smoothness of Tara's skin. Never again would the two of us kiss and chat and partner in spells.  
  
It's all Buffy's fault, everything of the past 6 years. The bullet was meant to kill her, not Tara, never my love. Buffy should've taken that bullet, not walked away with a scrape. Its immoral! Buffy was obviously happy decaying in the ground, she wouldn't have minded much. I guess this is how we all pay for Buffy's reluctant revival. By losing another loved one. Knowing I had all the power in the world, I was capable of bringing my best friend back, so I did.  
  
No one can ever understand the electrifying feeling of magic. That glorious sensation rushing through my veins. That energy coursing through my body and knowing that I am able to do anything in dreams….or even nightmares. I can wipe out populations or create them. I can summon anything, send anything. I can make them pay. I can make them all pay.  
  
Xander, for being a jackass in its entirety. I was always any girl but me. First it was Cordeila Chase. What the hell was he thinking? That airhead pop princess took my dream role in Xander's life. I should've been me. Even when he had no one, and was slaving and drooling over Buffy. She's the slayer, for Christ's sakes! Buffy blinded my Alexander, he couldn't even see me through that dark veil of fantasies. I was only useful for my intelligence. But what is intelligence without fulfilling my dream of that one perfect guy? And of course, his latest bitch, Anyanka. What does he see in that demon, anyhow? She's incapable of discussing anything but sex and money with him. Xander didn't even look my direction, just went straight for the blonde whore.  
  
Anya! Who is she, anyhow? Stupid girl doesn't even know when to shut that fat mouth of hers. I was always the lesbian witch, something to be gawked at like a caged animal in the zoo. That ex-demon is so transparent! You take one look at her and its obvious there's no one home in that pretty little shell. Maybe Dawn got her skills from Anya.  
  
What an annoying selfish brat Dawn is! All she cares about is herself and her own well-being. Well, Tara's dead now! We'll all pay attention to you only! Isn't that what you've always wanted? Are you happy now?! Always lying and stealing. I could tame that Key in a millisecond with my level of power.  
  
The fact that Dawn better enjoys the company of a soulless vampire with his stupid stuck-in-the-80s style is absolutely unnerving! What is it about Spike? He's held poor, little, helpless me hostage countless times. Oh, well maybe he can now cower beneath me, as where he really belongs! Stupid chiphead be damned! Red is gonna dust you and your bad-ass duster….or maybe I'll just steal off your unconsious body, like you did to that slayer! What is it with those Summers women liking William!  
  
Of course, everything must begin and end with the cause of all my pain. Buffy Anne Summers walked cockily into Sunnydale High and started all the pain I would feel for years. She can't ruin lives like mine anymore! She won't kill anymore beloved ones! Willow is gonna see that's taken care of. If only Tara could see me now. I have that special gleam in my eyes she so adores. We could be cuddling right now and chatting about nothing for hours. But we can't. And we never will again. All that blood. All that glass. I'll get my revenge for you Tara! You and only you. If I can't bring you back, Sweetie, I'll get my revenge for you.  
  
Magic. That exquisite feeling of bliss. All of them will cower before my black eyes and crackling fingertips. I know everything that can injure them from the inside out. They'll all wish they'd never been born, or in Buffy's case, "ripped" out of heaven. Oh, yes. I need this. Screw this bloodshed I have to spend every waking minute of my time trying to fight or prevent. I'll be the one welcoming it and causing it. The thrill of the other side. Oh this is pure revenge on my part! Let's see what Old Reliable can do now. I'm finished moping.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Willow's eyes flashed an incandescent black as she mutilated every possession within the confinements of her room with magic alone. Vases and mirrors shattered into pieces and anchored themselves into her flushed skin, reminiscent of how she discovered Tara. The witch was too far gone to notice something as influential as pain. Rack would see her tomorrow and bless her with unimaginable wealth in power, stretching across the worlds. Papers and furniture swirled around her in a twisted tableau of her jumbled thoughts. Her trademark red hair flared out around her, an uncanny replica of a dark halo. The same mantra fell from her lips in a never-ending whisper : "They will pay, they will pay, oh yes they will pay." 


End file.
